


Special Training

by AnemoneFlower



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Sex, El lemon más largo de la historia, Es hora de molestar a Mikleo, Gay Sex, M/M, Que mierda acabo de escribir?, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnemoneFlower/pseuds/AnemoneFlower
Summary: Ubicado después del templo del agua, Mikleo entrena para poder ser capaz de mantener esa burbuja invisible por mucho más tiempo. A pesar de su frustración y cansancio logra su objetivo, pero no de la forma que esperaba.Al menos debe agradecerle a Sorey por esto.





	

El ambiente se sentía pesado. Podía sentir como el frío comenzaba a bajar junto con la serena que mojaba un poco el césped de los alrededores, en verdad era muy tarde.

Había estado entrenando bajo mis propios términos hace un par de días atrás, con la convicción de que podía mejorar la técnica que había aprendido. Estaba muy cansado, empapado en sudor y con dolor de cabeza, temblaba un poco al no poder sostener del todo mi cuerpo, pero no podía dejarlo todo aquí, sabía que podía durar un poco más.

Me levanté con una pequeña sacudida para olvidar el cansancio de mi cuerpo y al menos intentarlo una vez más.

Cerre los ojos y respire profundamente, concentrándome todo lo posible para sentir como el agua fluía a mis alrededores. Debía darle forma, algo sencillo para mi ya que lo hago todo el tiempo, por lo que al poco rato el agua comenzaba a cubrirme en una delgada capa en forma de burbuja. El siguiente paso era esconder mi presencia en ella, por lo que maneje la refracción de mi cuerpo a través del agua para finalmente hacerme invisible. Ni siquiera para un ser capaz de ver serafines soy visible para su ojo en este momento.

A los pocos segundos mis manos comenzaron a temblar, mis párpados se apretaban con más fuerza al ser incapaz de mantener la concentración por el poder mental necesario para hacer esto.  
Abrí los ojos abruptamente al sentir que me ahogaba provocando que la burbuja de agua se deshiciera mojándome al salpicar con el piso.

Sólo treinta segundos. Eso era todo el tiempo que era capaz de mantener esa burbuja, lo cual era completamente insuficiente en una situación de emergencia en el que pudiésemos escapar o algo por el estilo.

Me decepcionaba de mi mismo, aunque es cierto que el cansancio tanto mental como físico no haría que pudiese rendir mi máximo. Mis manos, mis brazos y mi piernas temblaban, creo que mi cuerpo alcanzó su límite y ya era incapaz de mantener mi equilibrio. No puede evitar que mi cuerpo se balanceara hacia adelante.

Por suerte y antes de que mi cara besara el césped por el golpe que me daría al caer alguien me tomo de la cintura jalándome hacia atrás. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo se apoyaba en el pecho de Sorey acoplándose perfectamente a el.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba para encontrarme con su rostro sonriéndome. Hice todo lo posible para curvar un poco mis labios y devolverle esa sonrisa tan cálida que me había enamorado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?- Dijo mientras elevaba mi cuerpo para cargarme en sus brazos. Reconozco que odio que lo haga, ya que me hacia recordar lo bajo y delgado que soy, pero en estos momentos mi cansancio era aún mayor que mi orgullo, y en vez de desagradarme era un alivio para mi.

-No es suficiente. Treinta segundos no son suficientes- le respondí suavemente, mis ojos estaban pesados, y en cualquier momento sin darme cuenta caería dormido.

-Para mi si lo son, además antes solo podías mantenerlo por diez segundos

-No estaré satisfecho hasta que pueda hacerlo por un minuto- conteste rápidamente, escuché su suspiró resignado a que no me convencería.

-Solo no te esfuerces demasiado, te llevaré a la posada para que descanses.

-Llevame al agua termal, quiero recuperarme en un lugar cómodo para mi- le mencioné mientras cerraba los ojos. Antes de quedarme dormido escuchar un leve “Esta bien” mientras posaba sus labios en los míos.

____________________________________________________

Desperté con un agradable aroma, mientras el agua caliente cubria mi cuerpo desde el medio pecho hacia abajo. Tal como se lo había pedido a Sorey me había traído a las aguas termales.   
Estaba desnudo y apoyado en una de las rocas. Sentía el calor en mis mejillas pero además de eso todo mi cuerpo estaba relajado, el cansancio se había esfumado.

Todo parecía que era el único en las aguas. Mayor comodidad para mi. Al ser un serafín de agua, estar cubierto por mi elemento en forma natural era muy relajante, estaba seguro y protegido, aunque hace un tiempo atrás descubrí que estar envuelto en los brazos de Sorey era mucho más cómodo para mi que la misma agua.

Aunque siempre me quejo de mi delgada contextura, al momento de estar en sus brazos agradezco que sea de esa manera. Sus grandes brazos me envuelven completamente mientras que su cuerpo apoyaba al mio, mi cabello quedaba justamente a la altura de sus labios, por lo que en algunas ocasiones el besaba las finas hebras de mi alocado cabello. Mi oído se posaba en su pecho por lo que podía escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón o a veces hundía mi nariz en su cuerpo para envolverme en su aroma con los ojos cerrados.

Es como si mi cuerpo hubiera sido hecho para complementarse con el de él.

Sorey y yo llevamos ese tipo de relación hace muy poco tiempo. Nuestro amor se construyó desde mucho antes de que saliéramos de Elysia, sin embargo, sólo a mitad de nuestra travesía logramos darnos cuenta de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y nos atrevimos a confesarnos. Pensar en eso me acaloraba de vergüenza.

Pero esto también provocó que naciera en mi un miedo horrendo a perderlo

Me hundí más en el agua hasta que cubriese mi boca. El aire que respiraba lo expulsaba por mi boca debajo del agua, provocando que subieran a la superficie las burbujas.

Burbujas… estas no duraban ni un segundo.

-S-Sorey…- susurré al incorporarme a la posición de antes. Cerré los ojos para recuperar esa tranquilidad que me ofrecía las aguas termales.

-¿Me llamabas?- escuche su voz y mi corazón se volcó. Voltee a ver donde estaba para encontrarlo parado fuera de las aguas con una toalla cubriendo su cadera.

-¿Dónde estabas?-…

-A-Ah!! Estaba lavándome antes de entrar a las aguas termales, tuve que hacerlo contigo primero, así que por eso no estaba, lo siento.- me dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba al lado mío – Woah!! El agua esta exquisita!

Sonreí al observarlo y creo que el se dio cuenta porque me devolvió la sonrisa, era uno de esos momentos en que no era necesario palabras entremedio para saber que pensábamos.

Paso un largo rato disfrutando del agua, yo me encontraba apoyado en el hombro de Sorey con los ojos cerrados. El aroma de la terma mezclada con el vapor me hacían sentir como si estuviera flotando, no había mayor tranquilidad que está.

La mano de Sorey delicadamente paso por mi mejilla, dirigiendo mi rostro al suyo para depositar un suave beso en mis labios. Me daba la sensación que a Sorey le gustaba atacarme cuando estaba muy vulnerable. Su beso lleno de ternura apaciguaban todo mi pensamiento.

Al salir del agua nos sentamos cerca del onsen, en unas rocas disponibles en ese lugar. Sorey estaba secándome el cabello con un toalla en frente de mi, su toque era tan gentil que parecía como si me estuviera haciendo un masaje en la cabeza que por cierto se sentía muy bien.

-Mikleo... Estoy preocupado por ti- menciono mientras quitaba la toalla de mi cabeza, por lo que al fin pude ver sus ojos enternecidos. Sólo en ese instante comprendí que estuve preocupando a Sorey más de lo que quería.

-L-Lo siento, estos días he estado en las nubes- me excuse, pero sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Sorey.

-¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado en mejorar esa técnica? Te dijeron que no sería posible mantenerla por mucho tiempo.

-¡Pero en una situación de emergencia… te puede ayudar a salir de peligro, por eso es necesario que yo…!-

Calle al sentir dos dedos de Sorey sobre mis labios. Su mirada me hizo tranquilizarme a lo que parecía un estallido de emociones. Sus ojos tan gentiles me atravesaban revelando todo mi sentir, todos mis miedos y todo mi amor.

-Mikleo… hagámoslo

Un fuerte rubor cubrió mis mejillas ante su petición. Era más que repentina y claramente no era una pregunta. 

-¿¡Aquí!?

No me contestó, sólo me miro en silencio con una expresión decidida. No es la primera que vez que lo hacemos, hemos tenido sexo muchas veces antes, aunque debido a las últimas circunstancias no lo hemos hecho hace un buen tiempo. Por otro lado, el hacerlo me llenaba de vergüenza, se sentía tan bien tener sexo con Sorey que mi subconsciente se perdía, y verme a mí mismo perder el control por placer me apenaba de tal manera que no era capaz de reconocerme luego de despertar desnudo en la cama.

-¿Qué tal si alguien entra y nos ve? Si tienes tantas ganas de hacerlo vamos a la habitación- le argumente, aunque no le dije un no absoluto. 

-¿Qué más da? Si alguien entra solo me verá a mi ¿No?- Rayos, en eso tiene un punto.  
Me levanté para acercarme a Sorey que aún estaba sentado en una de las rocas, me posicione entremedio de una de sus piernas sentándome en esta. No tardo en rodear mi cintura con sus brazos mientras yo me acercaba para besarlo.

Por alguna razón no podía negarme a sus peticiones, por lo que terminar aceptando la proposición de hacerlo en el onsen no era ninguna sorpresa ni para mí ni para él.

El beso era bastante suave y lento. Nuestras lenguas parloteaban alrededor de la otra sin prisa mientras nuestros labios se mantenían unidos pero sin parar de rozarse la una con la otra. Leves separaciones hacíamos para dejar entrar un poco de aire a nuestro cuerpo para luego volver a saborearnos. El calor de mi cuerpo comenzaba a subir y no era por la temperatura de las termas que nos rodeaban.

Nos separamos para observar nuestros rostros. La cara de Sorey empapada al igual que su pelo lo hacía ver muy sexy a comparación de lo que se suele ver. Sin embargo sus encantadores ojos esmeralda brillaban con gentileza mientras un cálido rubor rojo adornaba sus mejillas.

Su rostro es demasiado inocente para sus intenciones.

O eso pensaba yo, porque cuando entrecerraba lo ojos con esa sonrisa pervertida, toda inocencia se esfumaba.

Aprovechando de que por el momento estoy más alto que el, comenzó a viajar con su lengua bajo mi clavícula y alrededor de mi pecho mordiendo en el proceso mi piel. Yo arquee mi cuerpo un poco hacia afuera al recibir las caricias mientras instintivamente mis manos abrazaron su cabeza. 

No tardo en que en el recorrido de su lengua llegara a mis pezones.

Con de una sus manos, presiono uno de ellos liberando en mi un leve suspiró. Luego con su dedos frotaba y apretaba mi pezón mientras que el Otro era tratado con su boca, al principio solo respiraba cerca de el lo que me causaba un escalofrío por mi pecho, hasta finalmente lamerlo y succionarlo para dejarlo rojo e hinchado.

-¿Por qué reprimes tus gemidos? Eres un serafín nadie te escuchara- Escuché decir de Sorey. En parte tenía razón, pero el hecho de estar haciendo esto en un lugar público inconscientemente me ponía tenso.

Siento como si el aire caliente del onsen tuviera un efecto afrodisíaco. Me sentía más caliente de lo normal y solo con haber jugado un poco con mis pezones. Mi cuerpo debes en cuando daba unos pequeños saltos en forma de espasmos y fuertemente mis dedos se entrelazaban en el cabello de Sorey.

Nos observamos nuevamente con suavidad conectando nuestro sentimientos con la mirada, el amor desbordado no podía ser comparado ni siquiera con toda la malicia que pudiera existir en este mundo.

Me invitó a darme la vuelta par sentarme delante de él entre sus piernas, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho y mi cabeza en su hombro. Abrió mis piernas para posicionarlas encima de las suyas, quedando demasiado expuesto para mi gusto, sin embargo mi subconsciente estaba demasiado ido como para dar alguna queja.

Su boca se acercó a mí hombro besándolo. Ladee mi cabeza de lado contrario al sentir como sus besos iban subiendo hasta mi cuello hasta pasar a mi oreja donde mordió sutilmente el lóbulo. Un resonante gemido salió de mi boca.

-Mikleo, ya estás bastante duro- susurro en mi oído con una atenuante voz ronca. Mire hacia abajo para notar que tenía razón. En la pequeña toalla blanca que usaba para cubrir mi cadera podía notarse un bulto. 

Sin avisar Sorey quito la toalla para mostrar mi miembro totalmente activo. Mis mejillas se acalorado mucho más al punto de notar como la sangre se acumulaba en ellas. Sorey coloco una de sus manos en el centro de mi pecho y lentamente comenzó a descenderia por mi abdomen, mi ombligo, para pasar por mi cadera y mi ingle, y finalmente llegar a mi pene.

Otro gemido escapó cuando sentí calor de sus manos rodearlo. Estaba muy excitado a pesar de las pocas caricias que no hemos dado. Mi respiración se volvió agitada y pronto más gemidos salieron de mi boca al sentir como su dedo índice acariciaba la punta alternando el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo de su mano en toda la extensión de mi miembro.

Se sentía bien, mucho más cuando en conjunto y en completa coordinación acariciaba uno de mis pezones y repartía besos por mi cuello y oreja. No podía soportar las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, necesitaba apretar algo, por lo que lleve mi mano por detrás del cuello de Sorey, subiendo un poco para tirar de sus cabellos. 

-S-Sorey! Me.. ¡Ah! ¡Me voy a venir!- grite al sentir ese cosquilleo cada vez más prominente en mi estómago y en la parte baja de mi pelvis. Al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a mover más rápido su mano. El líquido pre seminal comenzó a salir de la punta de mi glande en el que mis gemidos cada vez se hacían mas sonoros.

-Adelante, córrete Mikleo- susurro en mi oído, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza al escuchar mi nombre, haciendo que inevitablemente me viniera en la mano de Sorey con un estrepitoso gemido. Mi cuerpo cansado se recostó en el de Sorey, intentando regular mi respiración.

-Mikleo… quiero meterla- dijo llevando su mano a mi entrada, rodeándola lentamente con sus dedos- Aquí…

-D-Dame… un descanso…- 

-No quiero- manifestó en un tono juguetón. Tomo mi mentón y me beso por detrás de mi hombro. Sujeto mi cuerpo por la cintura para levantarme y empujarme a la roca que estaba al frente. Apoye mi pecho sobre ella sintiendo lo fría que estaba mientras mi trasero estaba justamente frente a él, expuesto a su mirada lasciva y un deseo lujurioso de poseerme.

Abrió mis nalgas a cada lado y soplo en mi entrada causando en mi un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. A Sorey le gustaba jugar con mis reacciones y ver como me avergonzaba por ello. 

Sus dedos ya húmedos acariciaban los bordes de mi entrada poniéndome algo impaciente, lo que causo que sin pensarlo moviera mis caderas llamándolo a jugar con mi trasero. Parece que capto mi mensaje porque inmediatamente metió sus dedos sin mucho cuidado. Gemi ante el latente dolor mezclado con la exquisita sensación de placer que comenzaba a invadirme. Al poco tiempo sus dedos se movían de diversas formas dentro de mi, ya sea como tijeras, sacando y metiendo sus dedos o rascando las paredes de mi recto buscando mi punto débil.

Mis gemidos se hicieron más sonoros ante esa ansiada búsqueda hasta que finalmente los saco con un sentimiento de desilusión proveniente de mi, o eso pensaba cuando sentí algo más duro y grande golpear mi entrada. Abrí mis piernas mucho más como acto reflejo para recibir a Sorey, no es como si el se hubiese hecho de rogar. 

Primero sentí la punta abrirse camino. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y apreté los dientes con la esperanza que eso disminuyese el dolor que claramente no funcionaba. Cuando sentí que todo su glande estaba adentro, Sorey decidió entrar de una vez causando en mi un grito que podría jurar que si no fuese porque soy un serafín, toda la posada lo habría escuchado.

-M-Mikleo… hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacíamos que te volviste a estrechar-

-N-No digas… ese ti-po de co-comentarios in-necesarios- le reclamé, siendo imposible hacerlo con un tono de voz serio.

Sorey comenzó moverse apretando mis nalgas para empujar. No lo negare, se sintió bien desde el primer momento en que entro, por lo que mis gemidos eran exageradamente altos y llenos sentimiento. Eso motivo a que Sorey fuera a una velocidad mas alta llegando al punto de hacer música con el sonido de sus caderas golpeando la piel de mis muslos. Ya era imposible diferenciar si la fina capa de agua que nos cubría era por sudor de nuestros cuerpos o el vapor del onsen que se había impregnado en nosotros.

La sensación de placer era inmensurable para mi. Las sensaciones invadian mi cuerpo con cada estocada. Sentía como cada embestida me llevaba mas allá de la realidad, donde perdía completamente la noción de mi mismo. Mi mente solo estaba ocupada por dos cosas: placer y Sorey. 

-Mo… Sorey y Mikleo donde se habrán metido?-…

Mi conciencia aterrizo abruptamente al escuchar una voz femenina muy cerca del onsen. Todo indicaba y por la distancia en que se escuchaban que estaban cerca de la entrada a este.

-Rose!!! No puedes entrar a todas las habitaciones así como así!!-…

-Quizás ni siquiera estén aquí. Habran encontrado unas ruinas y se han entretenido explorándolas.-…

Me puse demasiado nervioso, sin duda alguna esas voces eran de Rose, Alisha y Edna. En ese instante Sorey también había detenido las embestidas al escuchar las voces.

-¿Q-Que hacemos? Van a entrar…- mi voz se escuchaba temblorosa, no solo por lo a situación que nos encontrábamos, si no también porque Sorey aún seguía en mi interior y al mínimo movimiento un espasmo de placer recorría mi cuerpo. De seguir así no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar sin que Sorey se moviese y era una tortura bastante grande para mi.

-Podemos escondernos en alguna parte- reviso los alrededores rápidamente- No, creo que eso no será posible…

-Idiota! Dijiste que nadie entraría-…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, parece que a ambos la situación nos había tomado muy por encima de la sorpresa.

-Podrías usar tu burbuja… así nadie nos vera-…

-N-No!! No puedo mantenerla tanto…..-

-Sorey! Mikleo! Están aquí?-…

Antes de ver a entrar a Rose completamente en el onsen, yo ya había extendido el agua alrededor de nosotros para hacer la burbuja invisible. Tal como lo sospeche, estaba acompañada de Alisha, Edna y además Lailah, quienes también entraron siguiéndola.

-Eh? No están aqui- dijo Rose mirando de un lado a otro, inspeccionando el lugar.

-Rose!! ¿Qué hubieras hecho si en verdad había alguien aquí?- Le regaño Alisha, ella solo se rio ante esa avergonzada posibilidad.

Y es que si había alguien además de ellas aquí. La posición en la que yo estaba no ayudaba en lo absoluto a mi concentración, mucho menos con Sorey adentro de mi. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras yo hacía todo lo posible por mantener esa burbuja. Entre mi sufrimiento Sorey paso su dedo delicadamente por mi espalda causando en mi un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi cuerpo. Eso me desestabilizo. Mire de mala forma a Sorey por no ser consciente de la situación, pero la forma sucia en la que me miraba a mi me daba muy mala espina. Se deslizó por mi espalda hasta que su boca estaba cerca de mi oreja.

-Mikleo… te excita está situación cierto?- susurro con una voz tan sexy que no podía imaginar que fuera Sorey. 

No atine a decirle nada. Entre mantener la burbuja, mi concentración, y mi cordura estaba paralizado, estaba llegando a mi límite. Ellas aún estaban ahí y si deshacía la burbuja ahora y me veían en esta situación no seria incapaz de verlas a la cara otra vez.

Gire mi cabeza hacia Sorey desesperado.

-P-P-Por favor… no te m-muevas- le rogué, pero creo que eso lo incito mucho más a hacerlo.  
Una estocada, en una estocada sentí tanto placer como nunca antes. No se como pude ahogar ese gemido ni como aún la burbuja seguía sin desmoronarse, más bien como aún mi mente se mantenía sin quebrarse.

-Lo siento Mikleo, cuando ellas entraron me apretaste tanto que no creo ser capaz de aguantar más.- Volvió a susurrar para luego incorporarse y volver moverse de manera lenta y precisa.

No podía creer que Sorey me hiciese esto. Apenas comenzó a moverse mi interior se contrajo y todo mi cuerpo se puso tenso de lo bien que se sentía. Se sentía tan exquisito que mi mente estaba aflojando su concentración y no podía permitirme eso mientras ellas estuvieran aquí.

-Ya que estamos aquí, porque no tomamos un baño- Menciono Rose con entusiasmo, yo tenía ganas de morirme ahí mismo al escuchar eso.

-Supuestamente veníamos a buscar a esos dos idiotas antes de ir a comer.

Lleve mi mano a mi boca para intentar acallar mis gemidos. La verdad estaba intentando tantas cosas a la vez que mi mente se estaba colapsando. Estaba seguro que había pasado más del tiempo límite que podía mantener esa burbuja y en cualquier momento podría de desaparecer  
Di un alarido ahogado cuando sentí a Sorey golpear algo dentro de mi que hizo casi quebrarme por completo. No podía más, por favor váyanse, salgan de aqui antes de que me vuelva loco de placer.

-Sera mejor volver, es muy tarde y la comida se enfriara- Dijo Lailah con una sonrisa en su rostro. Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida.

Mi ansiedad se incremento, mi cuerpo temblaba ante las embestidas, el placer, el nerviosismo. Sólo quería que ellas salieran de aquí.

Es como si se movieran a cámara lenta. Mi vista estaba puesta en esa puerta que lo único que quería era que se cerrase mientras en mi mente solo repetía “Váyanse” innumerables veces mientras mi cuerpo cada vez se ponía más débil.

Finalmente Lailah fue la última en salir, cerrando tras de ella la puerta. Aún no, tenía que asegurarme que se alejaran lo suficiente.

No escuchaba sus pasos, no escuchaba a nadie cerca.

-A-Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! Ah! Ah! n-no!! Ah!- Grite a todo pulmón. La burbuja se desplomó de inmediato, mi cuerpo se retorció arqueando mi espalda, mis músculos se tensaron y mi interior se contrajo escuchando un leve y ronco sonido de Sorey. Me vine en ese mismo instante sin poder evitarlo.

Nunca había tenido un orgasmo como este. La adrenalina de ser descubierto me había excitado. Mi cuerpo se relajo para finalmente descansar, o eso creí cuando sentí que Sorey elevaba una de mis piernas para apoyarla en uno de sus hombros, en ese momento me di cuenta que Sorey aún seguía en mi interior.

-Mikleo, yo aún no me vengo- menciono con una lasciva mirada hacia a mi.

-S-S-Sorey! Espera estoy muy sensi- Ahh!!!!- Gemi rotundamente al volver a sentir como Sorey nuevamente se abría en mi interior, en esta ocasión sin ningún tipo de delicadeza ni discreción. 

Aprovecho la cercanía de mi muslo en su rostro y lentamente comenzó a repartir besos en él, no solamente eso, su mano viajaba por toda la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. No podía creer que yo me estuviese volviendo a excitar después de la vergonzosa situación que acabamos de vivir. 

Las embestidas de Sorey eran mucho más precisas y profundas, mi mente ante la sobrecarga que se había expuesto anteriormente había quedado completamente en blanco por el placer, por lo que no podía reprimir mis gemidos ni los espasmos de mi cuerpo.

Mis manos se aferraban con urgencia a la roca que aún seguía apoyado, buscaba intentar aminorar las sensaciones apretando algo con mis manos, no consiguiendo nada por lo resbaladizo de la superficie. Temblaba con cada penetración, siendo imposible cerrar mi boca al gemir provocando que un hilo de saliva se deslizará por la comisura de mis labios y también permitiendo que sintiese el sabor salado de mis lágrimas al llorar de placer. 

Se detuvo por un momento para bajar mi pierna de su hombro y dar vuelta mi cuerpo para quedar ahora frente a él. Con una fuerza que no sabía de donde proviene, elevo completamente mi cuerpo por sobre su cadera, mis piernas pasaron entre sus brazos mientras sujetaba fuertemente mi trasero. Al no sentir mis pies sobre la tierra rápidamente abrace a Sorey avergonzándome de la posición actual.

-S-Sorey, esta posición…??-

-Nunca antes la habíamos probado no?- Sonrío ampliamente al tiempo que dio un especie de salto donde su cadera choco con la mía en una penetración mucho más profunda.

No había que decir mucho, la gravedad hacia su trabajo. Sorey daba ese tipo de saltos para levantar mi cuerpo y volverme a penetrar, dicho en otras palabras cabalgaba en su pene, una posición horrible para mi.

Sorey camino hacia una de las paredes para apoyar mi espalda ahí y seguir con las embestidas aún en el aire y con mayor velocidad. Se acercó a mí rostro y me beso ahogando mis gemidos en su boca. Cerré los ojos mientras mis brazos rodearon su cuello con fervor. Mi cuerpo en esta posición comenzaba a entumecerse pero aun así no quería que terminase, después de está ocasión, quizás nunca más tendremos un momento tan íntimo como este. 

La velocidad de las embestidas de Sorey avisaba que estaba llegando y por lo visto yo también nuevamente. Me abrace fuertemente a Sorey enterrando mi uñas en su espalda. Un alarido gemido salió de mi boca tensándose completamente mi cuerpo al sentir el orgasmo. El semen se deslizó entre nuestros abdómenes mientras Sorey daba las últimas estocadas viniéndose en mi interior. Sentí ese liquido llenarme, era mucho y estaba caliente, pude notarlo cuando saco su miembro de mi interior dejando palpitante mi entrada donde escurría su semilla hacia afuera.

Mi respiración aún agitada intentaba calmarse después de la reciente conmoción. Me separé un poco de el para mirarnos unos segundos a los ojos, no tardamos mucho en leernos y dar por terminado nuestro acto de amor con un beso. Lentamente nuestros labios se rozaban entre sí con sentimiento, cerrando los ojos para estar completamente concentrado en ese beso que me llenaba y me hacia sentir ese leve calor en mi pecho.

Con cuidado Sorey comenzó a bajarme permitiendo a mis pies tocar el piso, aún estaba tembloroso como para mantenerme de pie. Mire a Sorey notando su enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se la devolví disimuladamente para luego darle un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza por lo que había hecho.

-Mikleo! ¿Y eso a que vino?- pregunto sobándose con ambas manos su cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre seguir cuando ellas estaban aquí?

Sorey desvío su mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascando su mejilla pensando en la posible respuesta o excusa que pudiese dar, aunque todos sabemos que es demasiado malo para eso.

-Pues… se sentía muy bien.

Una vena palpitante apareció en mi sien ante tal respuesta tan mala y fuera de fundamento, pero parecía ser honesto y por esa razón sentí el rubor en mis mejillas.

-Además…- continuó con vergüenza- también te sentías bien no? Tus gemidos eran más altos de lo normal y pudiste mantener la barrera por más de un minuto. No sabía que te excitabas bajo presión Mikleo.

No podía describir lo rojo que estaba mi rostro. Ciertamente me había excitado con la situación y no podía decir nada para refutarle. Sólo cruce mis brazos y desvié mi mirada.

-S-Solo… tengamos más cuidado la próxima vez- Fue lo único que pude decir, ya que en mi mente no podían dejar de pasar las imágenes de los últimos treinta minutos que me tenían completamente mudo. Sorey embozo una sonrisa y se acercó a mí abrazándome con toda la felicidad que lo suele caracterizar.

-Cuando quieras volver a practicar tu burbuja, debes llamarme. Ya sabes, podemos hacerlo en un lugar más público la próxima vez.

Esta vez Sorey se llevó un golpe mucho más fuerte que una simple coscorrón.

_________________________________________________

 

-Woah!! Es increíble Mikleo, ¡puedes mantenerla por mucho más tiempo ahora!- expreso Rose con un notorio asombro. Debo reconocer que considerando su personalidad, el que esté impresionada subía bastante mi ego.

-Si, estos días de entrenamiento han sido satisfactorios-…

-Ah! ¿Se refiere al entrenamiento especial que ha estado haciendo con Sorey-san?- Menciono Lailah con una notoria sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Podría ser que ella…?

-¿Entrenamiento especial? Sorey no nos mencionó nada de eso- Recalco Alisha con un claro signo de interrogación rondando en su persona.

-No, no se de que habl…-

-¿Podremos incrementar nuestro poder con ese entrenamiento? Oye Sorey! Enséñanos!- Grito Rose en el momento en que Lailah tapaba su boca para no dejar escapar una carcajada.

Sorey que solo estaba observando de lejos, soltó un pequeña risita nerviosa mientras yo no podía evitar ponerme cada vez más rojo de la vergüenza haciendo que más interrogantes aparecieran en los presentes.

Era muy obvio que Lailah sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado.

Edna y Zaveid no parecían saber pero al ver sus sonrisas sospechaban lo que era.

Rose y Alisha aún no podían comprender lo que sucedía.

Sorey solo seguía riendo sin saber que hacer.

Y yo solo quería que la tierra me tragase en ese momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... Hace 6 meses que publiqué mi primer fanfic y muy probable que los que leyeron el primero ya ni se acuerden de mí ;v  
> Debo decirlo, no estoy orgullosa de esto. Sigo sin creer que sea capaz de escribir est, pero ya está, lo hice, ahora disfruten del porno xD  
> Quiero agradecer a una de mis amigas, que es mi beta Reader, que leyó esto y lo aprobó con todo sus creces.   
> También quiero decir que intentaré hacer fanfics más seguido, soy de las personas que se idealiza mucho una historia, pero si pueden salir como esta, vale la pena el esfuerzo xD  
> Eso ¡Viva el Sormik! Y hasta otro lemon.... Quiero decir fanfic.


End file.
